The present invention relates to a device for peeling a lemon circumferentially for the purpose of removing the rind from the meat so that strips of lemon rind may subsequently be cut for whatever purpose is desired, such as for dropping into alcoholic beverages.
Tools have been in the past devised for removing skin of citrus fruits which may be as simple as a knife provided with a curved blade, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,930, or which may consist of a handle provided on its end with a pivotal pin and with an adjustable curved blade, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,389,765, or which may be provided with a plurality of cutting elements such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,896,318 and 2,463,167.
Such devices, as found in the prior art, are relatively complicated and sometimes dangerous to operate. Others, as the lemon peeler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,644 and the commercial apparatus such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,071, are substantially complicated and include many parts, with the result that they are relatively high in cost.